The present invention relates to oblong object holders and, more particularly, to oblong object holders which have one end of the objects free while also being held at the other end thereof.
Many people have needs for keeping a variety of oblong objects with them as they go about their various daily activities, objects such as keys, nail files or other tools shaped oblong by handles or tool structures therein, electronic memory devices having electrical interconnections plugs at one end thereof, and the like. Carrying them about as individual, unconnected objects makes difficult finding them in a carrier's pocket or purse if there are several of such objects, especially with them having geometric outlines more or less similar to one another. Thus, people typically use some kind of organizing holder device to hold at least some of such carried about objects in some ordered arrangement.
A substantial variety of kinds of these holder devices are in current and past use. There are many kinds of key holders, for example, some having keys which swing out of the holder for use through rotating about a pivot of some sort, or about a ring, or swing with a ring that is somehow captured so as to allow that ring with the key to rotate. Other kinds of holders allow keys or other oblong objects to be slid in and out of the holder.
Many of these holders are formed from a multitude of parts of different materials and which must be individually assembled in fabricating the holder structure. Often, mounting the oblong objects to be held in the holder is inconvenient, or even difficult, and many allow holding therein only very limited numbers of objects. Similarly, the means for selecting objects from the holder to thereby become accessible for use is often inconvenient or difficult. Thus, there is a desire for an economical and convenient oblong object holder that can accommodate a variety of different oblong objects therein.